


big night in

by phloridas



Series: texting drabbles [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, basically just lots of bants, i got a little carried away with their texts oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phloridas/pseuds/phloridas
Summary: Dan's home. Phil's not.Dan's okay, he swears. He doesn't need a Phil selfie with a massive bucket of popcorn.(But it sure does help.)





	big night in

It’s times like these when Dan really wishes he had a dog at his side.

Or, you know, another human.

It’s not like the day’s been  _ that _ horrible or anything, objectively. He’d sent his mum a nice text, wishing her a happy mother’s day, and they chatted a bit about Colin and tour planning. That, partnered with a brand-new box of cereal and his breakfast tea, was enough to get him moving to the editing computer and at least semi-focusing on that Cards Against Humanity video. Sure, maybe there’s been that same empty feeling in his chest but it’s like a pinprick compared to the rest of the week.

This flat’s just way too big for one person. And running his fingers against the arm of the sofa just isn’t the same as tangling them through a bed of fur or a beautiful mess of silky soft hair. Even his favorite TV programs, the ones Phil can hardly sit through, just aren’t the same without that big soft chest squished up against him.

Maybe that’s why his heart jumps far higher than it should when a picture message pops up on his phone just after the last drops of inky black melt across the sky.

**Dan:** WTF

restaurant and a big night in

that looks amazing

_ But… _

_ Stop it, _ he orders the rapidly growing pinprick in his chest. It’s  _ fine. _ Phil will be back tomorrow anyway, and Dan can certainly keep himself busy until then. He’s already doing a thousand times better than he was a week ago. Why let a little loneliness topple all that progress?

**Phil:** i am hyped for some fish sex

**Dan:** oooo enjoy!!

He could order  _ The Shape of Water _ too. Indulge Phil in his affinity for shared experiences and all that. He could.

But can Dan really objectify tearing Phil’s attention away from the Lesters like that?

**Phil:** Isle of man misses you too you know

Mum especially

**Dan:** u sent kath my regards yh?

**Phil:** Yeah of course! She just says it’s weird to see me without you

Especially after all of last year

**Dan:** awwww

it’s weird here without u too

i think the pigeons miss you

**Phil:** You refilled the feeder yh?

**Dan:** yep of course

and finished editing cah vid

**Phil:** !!!!!!!

go dan!!!! 

Today’s feeling a bit better then?

**Dan:** mmm i’d say so

texted mum

talked about colin and the tour

was nice

**Phil:** yay!!!

I’m proud of u

**Dan:** still miss u tho

**Phil:** :((( u should order the film too!! Shared fish sex!

**Dan:** ....

phil.

i love u but we’re not having a fishy threesome

**Phil:** Well no sex for you then

**Dan:** PHIL

i will fly to iom right now and strangle you myself

don’t think i won’t

**Phil:** Mmmm yes choke me daddy c: c: c:

**Dan:** stfu

i’m divorcing you

and taking custody of the gaming channel

**Phil:** Fine but I get the camera

**Dan:** how tf am i supposed to film my gaming vids then?

**Phil:** Buy ur own bitch :P

**Dan:** can’t do that if you’re taking all my money

**Phil:** :0

Now why would I ever do that?

**Dan:** i can only imagine….

hey i’m not keeping u from lester fam fun times right?

**Phil:** How could you be pulling me away when you’re an intrinsic part of it?

A herd of butterflies rises in Dan’s chest, each flutter carrying him a little higher as he bites his lip and squints his eyes shut.  _ God. _ It’s like he’s eighteen again or something.

**Dan:** <3

go enjoy your fish people

i’ll be ok

**Phil:** Promise?

**Dan:** i mean i still miss you

but yh i’ll be fine

He snaps a photo of the artfully displayed snacks taking over the coffee table before him, making sure to include the documentary currently paused on the TV and shoving in a thumbs up for good measure.

Phil replies with three thumbs up emojis.

**Phil:** Enjoy your smarty pants night! <3 <3

**Dan:** oh u know i will

And he does. Maybe his right side is a little chilly. Maybe his heart is a little emptier without Phil’s sleepy voice and sharp wit to fill it.

But there’s warmth wafting from the sandalwood candle positioned just so in front of the dips. And every breath reminds Dan that he’s  _ here. _

It’s been a long winter, and March sure has seemed intent on seeing it out with a good ass-kicking. But Dan’s pushing through it. April will be here before they both know it.

And beyond that? Who knows, but at least he’ll have Phil with him the whole time. And then, he really can do anything.

A miracle, if the rest of this week is anything to go by.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3 As always, you can find me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/phloridas) and [Tumblr](http://phloridas.tumblr.com) @phloridas, where I'm still slightly in mourning about my II experience being over. But it's getting better every day and for those of you who are/have been lucky enough to see it, I hope the same can happen for you too! :D <33


End file.
